This invention relates to a quick-connect fluid coupler adapted for remote manipulation by master-slave or electromechanical manipulation, and in particular to a remotely manipulable adapter which can be fitted to a single-point push-to-connect/pull-to-disconnect fluid coupler without modifying the coupler or otherwise damaging or destroying its components.
Quick-connect fluid couplers known to the prior art are generally structured to enable ready coupling and uncoupling of a coupler pair by way of an interlocking means for the coupler bodies, and a releasing device responsive to push/pull and gripping motions. Of the couplers known in the prior art, single-point attachment, push-to-connect/pull to disconnect couplers are most useful in environments requiring remote manipulation because the coupler is gripped and moved in the direction of making up or breaking the connection.
There are, however, numerous difficulties associated with connecting and disconnecting quick-connect fluid couplers by remote manipulation. The most notable difficulty is that precise position and alignment are required to make up the connection, and without good visibility, depth perception, and tactile feedback, numerous attempts may be required to accomplish the operation.
Also, because quick-connect couplers are basically designed to be operated by human hands, gripping points may be too small, inaccessible, or smooth for use with master/slave or electromechanical manipulators. Or, operation of the quick-connect coupler may presuppose use of two hands, where only one is available.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a quick-connect fluid coupler adapted for remote manipulation by master-slave or electromechanical manipulation.
In the accomplishment of the foregoing object, it is another important object of this invention to provide a quick-connect fluid coupler which is of simple manufacturing design and can be constructed without modifications to the coupler components, eliminating potential for damage such as weld distortion.
It is another important object of this invention to provide a quick-connect coupler which is self-aligning and can be operated remotely in both vertical and horizontal configurations.
It is a further object of this invention to present a quick-connect coupler which is not only remotely operable but also remotely installable and removable.
A yet further object of the present invention is to present a quick-connect coupler in which internal moving parts are sealed against damage by the surrounding environment.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following and by practice of the invention.